leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Variant Pokémon
and a Shiny Pichu)]] Variant Pokémon are who vary in their appearance compared to other Pokémon of the same species. This is often due to gender, , special genetic traits or environmental factors such as climate. Certain symbiotic relationships may also play a role in this. Depending on the species, the altered appearance may be purely cosmetic or it may affect how they perform in battles. While many variances are caused by natural processes, they sometimes can be artificially invoked as well. This may be achieved through the use of physical modifications or behavioral conditioning, or contact with certain items and radiation. Multiple species Form differences Form differences are major variations that are officially recognized by the Pokédex. Shiny Pokémon Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon with an alternate coloration. They are extremely rare. These Pokémon all have a shining animation at the beginning of the battle when they are sent out or encountered. Shadow Pokémon Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon that have had the door to their heart shut artificially by Cipher. They are the only Pokémon capable of using Shadow moves. Gender differences From Generation IV onward, there are many Pokémon that appear differently as a result of their gender. Of these, , , , , and differ so drastically that they even have separate menu sprites and artworks. Regional variants In Generation VII, regional variants made their debut with Alola Form Pokémon. Regional variants are Pokémon that have adapted uniquely to a habitat different than their species normally occupies in the rest of the world. This results in many differences, such as different appearances, types, and . Giant Pokémon Giant Pokémon are Pokémon that are much larger than usual. Ancient giant Pokémon Several ancient giant Pokémon appeared in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. They were , , and . These Pokémon were all covered in tattoo-like marks. Gengar emerged from a black dumbbell-like artifact, Alakazam emerged from a spoon-like artifact, and Jigglypuff emerged from an ancient bell. Cloned Pokémon Cloned Pokémon are Pokémon that have been artificially duplicated from another specimen. This process works on both living and fossilized specimens. Many of these clones are not identical to their original specimen: , two, two, two, Pikachutwo, two, two, two, and two all display this. Other known cloned Pokémon are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . File:Mewtwo M01.png|Mewtwo File:Kanto Starter Clones.png|Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo File:Pikachutwo.png|Pikachutwo File:Venusaur Clone.png|Venusaurtwo File:Charizard Clone.png|Charizardtwo File:Blastoise Clone.png|Blastoisetwo File:Meowthtwo.png|Meowthtwo File:Baby Nidoqueen and Baby Rhyhorn.png|Baby Nidoqueen and Baby Rhyhorn born from clones Mirage Pokémon Mirage Pokémon are holographic Pokémon created by Dr. Yung. They have only appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Toy Pokémon Toy Pokémon are Pokémon toys given self-awareness by Wonder Keys that appear in the Pokémon Rumble series. They are different to normal Pokémon in many ways; for example, they can only know two moves at a time. Rusty Pokémon Over time Toy Pokémon rust, causing them to become Rusty Pokémon. Dark Rust can instantaneously rust Toy Pokémon. Rusty Pokémon can be restored using Glowdrops or the . Valencian Pokémon In the episode Poké Ball Peril, a number of alternately colored Pokémon were seen on Valencia Island, including , , , , , , and . File:Orange Islands Butterfree.png|Butterfree File:Valencia Island Raticate.png|Raticate File:Valencia Vileplume.png|Vileplume File:Valencia Island Paras.png|Paras File:Valencia Island Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell Pink Pokémon In the episode In The Pink, all of the Pokémon native to Pinkan Island were shown to be colored pink, due to their diet of Pinkan Berries. Pink Pokémon seen on the island include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ash's Pikachu turned partially pink while eating Pinkan Berries. Further pink Pokémon seen during 's fantasy include , , , , , , and . File:Pink Pokemon.png|Caterpie, Mankey, Venonat, Weedle, Primeape File:Pink Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn File:Pink Pokemon 2.png|Rhydon, Exeggutor, Bellsprout, Vileplume, Mankey, Primeape File:Pink Diglett 2.png|Paras, Diglett File:Pink Pidgey.png|Pidgey File:Pink Nidoran.png|Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂ File:Pink Nidoking.png|Nidoking, Nidoran♂ File:Pink Dodrio.png|Dodrio File:In The Pink 21.png|Jessie's Arbok and James's Weezing (fantasy) File:Pink Electabuzz.png|Electabuzz, Rattata, Bellsprout (fantasy) File:Pink Venonat Poliwhirl.png|Scyther, Venonat, Poliwhirl (fantasy) Totem Pokémon Totem Pokémon are wild Pokémon that serve as the final hurdle in all trials of the island challenge. They are larger and heavier than other Pokémon of the same species. At the start of battle, the Totem Pokémon is enveloped in a special aura which boosts its stats. Individual species Arbok Several of Arbok's state that there a number of variations of its face-like hood markings that differ between areas. The Generation I games state that there are six known patterns, but by the events of Generation VII, the number has increased to twenty. Eight designs are known, but only four have appeared in the games, and only three of which appeared in main series games. In Pokémon Adventures, Arbok gains a special ability depending on its pattern. The most common hood pattern has red, teardrop-shaped eyes outlined in black with yellow, elongated hearts inside, a black mouth, and a black arrow over the eyes, with two red dots near the tip and an upward-extending tail. This design appeared in the Generation I games and all games outside of from onward, the anime, the manga (except Agatha's Arbok in Pokémon Adventures), most TCG art, the FireRed and LeafGreen official art, Dream World art, and anime art. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, this is the "regenerative pattern" and is present on Koga's Arbok. These Arbok have a forked tongue and many fangs. Arbok also has several hood variations with round eyes and a red mouth outlined in black. The most common variation of this has two black fangs descending onto its mouth, black eyebrows, and outward-pointing eyelashes. This design first appeared in the official artwork, and has also appeared in the sprites, the TCG cards from , from , and from the set. These Arbok have a pointed tongue and four fangs. Another hood variation with round eyes appeared in . This pattern has no fangs or eyebrows, and its eyelashes point upward. It has also appeared in Pokémon Pinball and on the Arbok in Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!. These Arbok have a forked tongue and four fangs. The final round-eye variation only appeared in . This design has no eyelashes or fangs. A Y-shaped mark branches over each eye and connects to the middle to the mouth. The branches each have smaller, Y-shaped ends, between each of which resides a small black dot. Arbok's conceptual art had three other hood designs, but these were only used in the Pokémon Adventures manga, in which Agatha's Arbok can change its markings to alter its powers. These are the speed, attack, and invulnerability patterns. An evil-looking pattern was created by Mitsuhiro Arita solely for the . Each red eye has a black mark in the center and flared outsides, and shares a combined yellow border. Its mouth represents a grin with eleven pointed, red teeth outlined in black. It is featured in the card from the set. File:024Arbok.png|Main pattern; File:024Arbok RB.png|Main circular pattern File:Spr 2c 024.png|Secondary circular pattern File:024msra.png|Pattern from Pokémon Ranger File:Arbok concept art 1.png|Conceptual art; File:Arbok concept art 2.png|Conceptual art; File:Arbok concept art 3.png|Conceptual art; File:First Dark Arbok TCG.png|Dark Arbok (TCG) Pikachu Almost every Pokémon medium has featured a different Pikachu variant, most notably Surfing and Flying Pikachu. Vulpix Several of 's Pokédex entries mention that newborn Vulpix only have a single white-colored tail. The tail then splits into six orange-colored tails as it matures, and eventually splits from their tips to increase in number even more. 's only has one tail in its debut in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier!. In the same chapter, its tails split into six. File:Enta Vulpix one tail CBF.png|A one-tailed Vulpix in Pokémon Battle Frontier Shellder can be either a bivalve shell or a spiral-shaped shell, depending on whether or not it is attached to a . Though impossible in the games, multiple Pokédex entries state that a Shellder can be detached from the (making it devolve into a Slowpoke) or (making it lose its memory) it is attached to. This gives them a few more characteristics of Shellder variants than actual evolutions. However, because the Shellder is attached to and evolves with the Slowpoke, after evolution they are treated as one Pokémon. Slowbro's conceptual art depicted other variations, but they were never seen anywhere else. File:Jessie Shellder.png|Shellder File:Solidad Slowbro Shellder.png|Spiral Shellder File:Talking Slowking Shellder gem.png|Crown Shellder File:Slowbro concept art.png|Slowbro's conceptual art Exeggcute and Exeggutor are not always seen as a group of six; the number of heads an has also varies. Exeggutor's Pokédex entries state that, living in a good environment, more heads will grow in addition to the three it is usually seen with. Eventually, one of the heads will fall off and become a sole Exeggcute. This Exeggcute will telepathically communicate with others, in order to join and form a cluster of six. Until they are gathered, Exeggcute won't be able to maintain balance. File:Single Exeggcute.png|A single Exeggcute File:Exeggutor 5 heads.png|A 5-headed Exeggutor Kangaskhan 's in Japanese is "Parent and Child Pokémon", implying it consists of two beings. This is ratified by the fact that they are all born with a child in their pouch. The child is purple, and has not yet developed most of the features from its parent, having to stay in the pouch for 3 years. Although Kangaskhan's moves are performed by the parent, some cards (Jungle Kangaskhan, Blaine's Kangaskhan, Aquapolis Kangaskhan, and EX FireRed & LeafGreen Kangaskhan) have attacks that involve or are performed by the child. When Kangaskhan Mega Evolves into Mega Kangaskhan, the baby emerges from the mother's pouch and is noticeably matured. File:Parent Kangaskhan.png|Parent Kangaskhan File:GoodBabyKanga.png|Child Kangaskhan File:115Kangaskhan-Mega.png|Mega Kangaskhan Magikarp In the game Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Magikarp's scales come in many different patterns in addition to its usual standard and colorations. These patterns can be classified by groups, depending on how the Magikarp looks while it's still small-sized; a specific pattern arises when it becomes bigger. Which patterns can be caught depend on the Old Rod; the better, the more groups of patterns can be fished. Magikarp Jump Pattern 01.png|Standard Magikarp Jump Pattern 02.png|Skelly Magikarp Jump Pattern 03.png|Calico Orange/White Magikarp Jump Pattern 04.png|Calico Orange/White/Black Magikarp Jump Pattern 05.png|Calico White/Orange Magikarp Jump Pattern 06.png|Calico Orange/Gold Magikarp Jump Pattern 07.png|Orange Two-Tone Magikarp Jump Pattern 08.png|Orange Orca Magikarp Jump Pattern 09.png|Orange Dapples Magikarp Jump Pattern 10.png|Pink Two-Tone Magikarp Jump Pattern 11.png|Pink Orca Magikarp Jump Pattern 12.png|Pink Dapples Magikarp Jump Pattern 13.png|Gray Bubbles Magikarp Jump Pattern 14.png|Gray Diamonds Magikarp Jump Pattern 15.png|Gray Patches Magikarp Jump Pattern 16.png|Purple Bubbles Magikarp Jump Pattern 17.png|Purple Diamonds Magikarp Jump Pattern 18.png|Purple Patches Magikarp Jump Pattern 19.png|Apricot Tiger Magikarp Jump Pattern 20.png|Apricot Zebra Magikarp Jump Pattern 21.png|Apricot Stripes Magikarp Jump Pattern 22.png|Brown Tiger Magikarp Jump Pattern 23.png|Brown Zebra Magikarp Jump Pattern 24.png|Brown Stripes Magikarp Jump Pattern 25.png|Orange Forehead Magikarp Jump Pattern 26.png|Orange Mask Magikarp Jump Pattern 27.png|Black Forehead Magikarp Jump Pattern 28.png|Black Mask Magikarp Jump Pattern 29.png|Saucy Blue Magikarp Jump Pattern 30.png|Blue Raindrops Magikarp Jump Pattern 31.png|Saucy Violet Magikarp Jump Pattern 32.png|Violet Raindrops Magikarp Jump Pattern 99.png|Gold Ditto copies When some into another Pokémon, they take on a mild variant form of that Pokémon instead of an exact replica. This happens when Ditto is incapable of changing the face by memory, with the result being a deformed copy of the target Pokémon with a blank, beady-eyed expression. This appearance was first present in one of Duplica's Ditto, both in the anime and in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. It was later seen in cards from the EX Delta Species expansion of the , in a kind of that appears in the Veilstone Game Corner, in Pokémon Snap with three Ditto disguised as , and in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky in the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!. The merchandise series Ditto Collection features Ditto transformed into a variety of other Pokémon while retaining its face. Duplica Ditto.png|Untransformed Ditto Duplica Ditto Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur Ditto Charmander.png|Charmander Ditto Squirtle.png|Squirtle Duplica Ditto Pikachu.png|Pikachu Transform Ditto Raichu.png|Raichu Ditto Clefairy.png|Clefairy Transform Ditto Vulpix.png|Vulpix Ditto Collection Alolan Vulpix.png|Alolan Vulpix Transform Ditto Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Transform Ditto Gloom.png|Gloom Duplica Ditto Meowth.png|Meowth Transform Ditto Poliwag.png|Poliwag Duplica Ditto Machoke.png|Machoke Ditto Geodude.png|Geodude Transform Ditto Magnemite.png|Magnemite Transform Ditto Gengar.png|Gengar Duplica Ditto Voltorb.png|Voltorb Ditto Collection Electrode.png|Electrode Transform Ditto Koffing.png|Koffing Ditto Mr. Mime.png|Mr. Mime Ditto Collection Magikarp.png|Magikarp Ditto Collection Lapras.png|Lapras Transform Ditto Eevee.png|Eevee Transform Ditto Vaporeon.png|Vaporeon Transform Ditto Jolteon.png|Jolteon Transform Ditto Flareon.png|Flareon Ditto Collection Omanyte.png|Omanyte Transform Ditto Snorlax.png|Snorlax Ditto Collection Dragonite.png|Dragonite Ditto Sentret.png|Sentret Transform Ditto Pichu.png|Pichu Ditto Bellossom.png|Bellossom Transform Ditto Espeon.png|Espeon Transform Ditto Umbreon.png|Umbreon Ditto Collection Sableye.png|Sableye Ditto Collection Absol.png|Absol Ditto Collection Shaymin.png|Shaymin Ditto Collection Whimsicott.png|Whimsicott Eevee In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, female have cream-colored flower shape (heart shapes on side view) at the tip of its tail. This trait is unique and isn't found on other female Eevee. Like its Pikachu counterpart, this Eevee doesn't evolve. File:133Eevee LG.png|Male partner Eevee File:133Eevee-Female LG.png|Female partner Eevee Snorlax In Snorlax Snowman, several ice-blue adapted to more frigid climates appeared. File:Snorlax PK04.png|Snorlax File:Snowman Snorlax.png|Snorlax Snowmen Spinda Like Unown, has many visual variations in its species, all involving the placement of its spots. Like Unown's letter, the spot placement is generated based on the individual's personality value, and likewise, has no effect on the Pokémon's stats. Unlike Unown, however, these differences are rarely repeated, as the calculation uses the entirety of the personality value—a number that can range from (232 - 1). Some personality values can, however, produce the same apparent pattern from differing values. In Pokémon GO, 8 different numbered patterns of Spinda can be found and are registered as distinct forms in the Pokédex. File:Spr 3r 327Miles.png|Personality value 001C00F0 in Ruby and Sapphire File:Spr 3r 327Junji3.png|Personality value 88888888 in Ruby and Sapphire File:Spr 3r 327Junji2.png|Personality value E3FDF3FD in Ruby and Sapphire File:Spr 3r 327Junji1.png|Personality value FDE42A53 in Ruby and Sapphire File:Spr 3e 327Norman1.png|Personality value 00094289 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Maiko.png|Personality value 001C008A in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Norman4.png|Personality value 0029A280 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Norman5.png|Personality value 10232080 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Norman2.png|Personality value 102C3290 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Norman3.png|Personality value 102992A0 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Francisco.png|Personality value E2880098 in Emerald File:Spr 3e 327Kimberly.png|Personality value 88FE9800 in Emerald File:GO327.png|Pattern 1 in Pokémon GO File:GO327B.png|Pattern 2 in Pokémon GO File:GO327C.png|Pattern 3 in Pokémon GO File:GO327D.png|Pattern 4 in Pokémon GO File:GO327E.png|Pattern 5 in Pokémon GO File:GO327F.png|Pattern 6 in Pokémon GO File:GO327G.png|Pattern 7 in Pokémon GO File:GO327H.png|Pattern 8 in Pokémon GO File:GO327I.png|Pattern 9 in Pokémon GO File:AG057.png|Examples of Spinda in the anime File:Spinda Adventures.png|Examples of Spinda in Pokémon Adventures Kecleon A purple Kecleon is one of the two Kecleon Brothers in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. He also appeared in the special episodes Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. In The Kecleon Caper, a purple nicknamed Reddy appeared under the ownership of Madison. This Kecleon differs in having normal frills, lips and eye rings. File:Kecleon PMD.png|Kecleon File:Purple Kecleon PMD.png|Purple Kecleon Unseen variants Some variants have only been mentioned in Pokédex entries; Pokémon of these variants have not been shown in any Pokémon media. * The Pokédex entries for state that triplets of the species have been discovered. All Weezing have a third gas chamber, though it has no face. * 's Pokédex entry in says that the pattern on its back varies from region to region. While it has the same appearance in all Generation IV games (due to using the same sprites), the "face" in the Generation and games appears wider; however, all Mantyke look the same within each game, regardless of origin. Individual Pokémon Pink Butterfree A pink appeared in Bye-Bye Butterfree and paired up with Ash's Butterfree, who then left to go with her. File:Ash Butterfree.png|Ash's Butterfree File:Pink Butterfree.png|Pink Butterfree Crystal Onix Crystal Onix is a special individual that lives on Sunburst Island. Its body is made out of glass crystal. Due to being made out of crystal, it is no longer weak to attacks and instead weak to attacks. File:Brock Onix.png|Onix File:Crystal Onix.png|Crystal Onix Shadow Mewtwo In Pokkén Tournament, Shadow Mewtwo is a that had unwillingly merged with and become possessed by a Shadow Synergy Stone, causing its appearance to change. When Anne wields the power of the Synergy Stone contained in her brooch, Mewtwo is separated from the Shadow Synergy Stone and its appearance returns to normal. File:Pokkén Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo File:Pokkén Shadow Mewtwo.png|Shadow Mewtwo Gold Sudowoodo In All That Glitters is Not Golden!, a Trainer named Keenan owned a that he had turned to during a science experiment, in an attempt to make Sudowoodo immune to attacks. The changes made to Sudowoodo were eventually reversed. File:Keenan Sudowoodo.png|Sudowoodo File:Keenan Sudowoodo golden.png|Golden Sudowoodo Shadow Lugia In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Shadow Lugia, also known as XD001, is a that had been so thoroughly corrupted by Cipher that its appearance changed. After Shadow Lugia is purified by Michael, its normal appearance is restored. File:Spr 4pbr 249.png|Lugia File:249Lugia-Shadow XD.png|Shadow Lugia Fake Groudon In Jirachi: Wish Maker, Butler created a mindless, evil using the power of his machine and . This fake Groudon began to absorb all life in Forina until it was defeated by Jirachi. File:AG097.png|Groudon File:Fake Groudon.png|Fake Groudon Green-crystal Deoxys One of the Deoxys that appeared in Destiny Deoxys had a green crystal instead of a purple one. It also had a green mark on its face instead of a purple one. File:Solana Deoxys Defense Forme.png|Purple-crystal Defense Forme Deoxys File:Deoxys green crystal Defense Forme.png|Green-crystal Defense Forme Deoxys File:Deoxys crystal.png|The green crystal Primal Dialga In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, Dialga became Primal Dialga when it lost control of time due to the collapse of the Temporal Tower. Dialga can regain control of time and revert to its normal self if all the Time Gears are brought to the tower. As Primal Dialga, it is incapable of logical reasoning or showing mercy, only seeking self-preservation and preventing time from flowing properly. File:483Dialga PMD Explorers.png|Dialga File:Primal Dialga art.png|Primal Dialga Z2 In the anime, Z2 has a blue core as its Core and in its 10% Forme instead of the red core shown in the official anime art of 's Formes. File:718Zygarde-Core XY anime.png|Zygarde Core File:718Zygarde-10Percent XY anime.png|Zygarde 10% Forme File:Z2 Zygarde Core.png|Z2's Core File:Z2 10 Percent Forme.png|Z2's 10% Forme Combined Pokémon Venustoise In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a , who had the ability to create illusions that were tangible enough to attack people, created a fusion of and to scare and , calling it a "Venustoise" (Japanese: フシギックス Fushigix). File:Ash Bulbasaur illusion Venusaur.png|Gastly's illusory Venusaur File:Ash Squirtle illusion Blastoise.png|Gastly's illusory Blastoise File:Venustoise.png|Venustoise Thu-Fi-Zer A combination of , , and made by Team Rocket in the Pokémon Adventures manga. The legendary birds were later freed. File:Koga Articuno Adventures.png|Articuno File:Lt Surge Zapdos Adventures.png|Zapdos File:Sabrina Moltres Adventures.png|Moltres File:Thu-Fi-Zer.png|Thu-Fi-Zer Mismagius and Rayquaza In Malice in Wonderland!, a real merged with a illusion it created, giving Rayquaza the color palette and some features of Mismagius. It then attacked and . File:Mismagius anime.png|Mismagius File:Rayquaza M07.png|Rayquaza File:Mismagius Rayquaza.png|Mismagius and Rayquaza fusion Tao trio Using the DNA Splicers, has the ability to fuse with or , becoming White Kyurem or Black Kyurem, respectively. Necrozma Using the N-Solarizer or N-Lunarizer, has the ability to fuse with or , becoming Dusk Mane Necrozma or Dawn Wings Necrozma, respectively. See also * List of Pokémon with gender differences * List of Pokémon with form differences * Mega Evolution * Primal Reversion * Bond Phenomenon * Regional variant Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon world * Category:Pokémon world